


Broken Continuity (A Bashir/Cairn Fanmix)

by CJSavvy



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alone Together, Alone Together: A DS9 Companion, Fanmix, Love Lost - Freeform, M/M, Playlist, Spotify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSavvy/pseuds/CJSavvy
Summary: A fanmix for Julian Bashir/Cairn Dax as described in the first three episodes of the video fanfic “Alone Together: A DS9 Companion”. Mild spoilers for the first episode.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Cairn Dax
Kudos: 1





	Broken Continuity (A Bashir/Cairn Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This isn’t something I expected to do.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything. This is a fanmix based on fanfic. I own absolutely nothing. A work of fandom-y affection. Lyrics quoted are from the song immediately preceding the quote.
> 
> This is based on the fanfic video “Alone Together: A DS9 Companion” which is here: https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLL6Y6m9C-4ulaz0BIRw4Kf4ebSEWVzaT5
> 
> Used this transcript for reference: https://kiranxrys.tumblr.com/post/623081639047839744/alone-together-episode-1-transcript-alexander
> 
> There was a cover of sorts, but I don’t have anywhere to post it. 
> 
> If anyone’s curious: I imagine Cairn is a red head. I don’t know if Trills can be redheads, but the name Cairn made me think of the British Isles. Upon some research (Googling) it turns out “cairn” is Scottish gaelic term for a type of memorial. This seems very fitting for a Dax. 
> 
> And I want more redheads in Star Trek please. Variety is the spice of life. So there.
> 
> Edit: The more I think about this, the more I’ve decided that Cairn Dax is played by Domnhall Gleeson in my headcanon. I think he’d be an excellent Trill botanist.
> 
> Also, since I wrote this it's come to my attention that the original spelling was Kairn, and then changed to Ken in a later episode. So I added those tags and that's that.

Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6T7bAj44dutg9QatR1TepA?si=Doo0pp0mRdmhYmCi8E3_ag

_Julian and Cairn meet. Cairn is a Dax. They seem destined to be in each other’s orbit._

1\. Wherever You Are  
Kodaline

“When the world's getting hard  
I will go to wherever you are  
Running blind in the dark  
I will go to wherever you are”

2\. Annie’s Song  
John Denver

“Let me always be with you  
Come let me love you  
Come love me again”

3\. More Than This  
Vanessa Carlton

“We all share the pain  
Of our histories  
But the ache goes away  
If you could see  
This night under stars  
Well I call it peace  
If you say ill never need more than this”

_They are done wasting time. It’s been cut short before._

4\. Say  
John Mayer

“Fighting with the shadows in your head  
Living out the same old moment  
Knowing you'd be better off instead  
If you could only

Say what you need to say“

5\. Don’t Know Much (with Aaron Neville)  
Linda Rondstadt

“I know the years are showing  
Look at this life  
I still don't know where it's going

I don't know much  
But I know I love you  
And that may be  
All I need to know”

_The Trill Symbiosis Commission finds out about their continued relationship and Cairn Dax is forced to leave for good._

6\. Run  
Snow Patrol

“To think I might not see those eyes  
It makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbyes  
I nearly do”

7\. Saturn  
Sleeping At Last

“You taught me the courage of stars, before you left”

8\. Home  
Hans Zimmer

_Julian is left behind to pick up the pieces of the future that was stolen from them a second time._

9\. North  
Sleeping At Last

“Let the years we're here be kind, be kind  
Let our hearts, like doors, open wide, open wide  
Settle our bones like wood over time, over time”

10\. All I Want  
Kodaline

“When you said your last goodbye  
I died a little bit inside  
I lay in tears in bed all night  
Alone without you by my side”


End file.
